


Kyle Crane x Fem!Reader ~ What does betrayal taste like?

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyle Crane x Fem!Reader ~ What does betrayal taste like?

**Kyle Crane x Fem!Reader ~ What does betrayal taste like?**

“So what’s your plan?”, the man by your side asks panting, because he is almost dragging you along the street in the middle of Harran. “My plan was to follow your plan!”, is your sarcastic reply, while you push yourself to limb faster. Your left leg is really bad injured because of the fall from the roof of one of the houses.

To make the situation more difficult a whole herd of Biters are behind you and your cursing companion. “Well, then we are kinda fucked!”, you couldn’t describe your misery better. The chance to find a safe place within the next few seconds decreases rapidly to zero. At least you die with someone you know. Somehow it’s comforting you… for a split of a second.

“There is only one chance to survive this. I’m sorry”, your head needs a moment to understand the man’s words. He lets go of your arm so you grab his sleeve for support. “Don’t you dare!”, you feel how your heart skips a beat out of anger … and fear. You know your leg slows you two incredibly down, but that’s no good reason to leave you behind.

His face is painted with guilt, especially his eyes. Nevertheless, he gives you a slight push. With flying arms, you try to steady yourself, but your injured leg gives in under your weight. The fall doesn’t hurt like the betrayal you experience right now.

“I’m sorry”, the man whispers once more before he runs away to save his pitiful life. Like a child you crawl forward to follow him and of course you have no chance. “Are you kidding me?! I’m your twin, [B/N]! You sacrifice your own sister! Rot in hell, you bastard!”, you let go of your anger and scream as loud as possible. A tear escapes your eye. It makes its way down your cheek.

The sound of sluggish steps snaps you back into reality. Right, the Biters are still making their way towards you to rip you into thousand pieces. “Alright, alright. That’s the game you want to play”, surprised about your own coolness you search in your bag for your last grenade. No, you wouldn’t die with that bitter taste of betrayal on your tongue.

Ready to fight for your life you push yourself into a sitting form. Now you realize your chance to survive this hell is lower than zero. It’s already a negative number. One of the Biters grabs the boot of your right leg. The creature tries to bite through the think leather, but fails miserably.

“That’s totally not my day”, you curse under your breath and reward the Crawler with a kick against his head. At least there are equal opportunities. The Biter has no legs and you just have one you can use.

Suddenly out of nowhere your knight in shining armor appears! … That’s what you have thought, but it’s just another Biter, you couldn’t see clearly because of the setting see. Within one second you grab the machete from your belt.

Your first victim is the Crawler, who is nibbling on your boot again. The blade makes the work for you so you just have to deal with the Biter right next to you. With all your power you make a swing with the machete. Again equal opportunities. Nevertheless, the Biter is almost as stubborn as you. It still makes its way towards you.

To your surprise another machete ends the “life” of the creature. “Come on. Let’s get out of here”, the setting sun impairs your sight once again, but you know it’s not your brother’s voice. A hand grabs your arm to drag you onto your feet. “Sh….”, the curse word gets stuck in your throat. Between almost dying and killing Biters you forgot how much your injured leg hurts.

“Don’t worry, I got you”, the unknown man carries you bridal style. Unfortunately, with a tight grip on your injury. For a brief moment you want to reply something sarcastic like “I wish you wouldn’t, because it hurts like hell”, but the pain sets in again. Black dots are dancing in your view, while you feel like your limbs are made out of concrete. This doesn’t mean something good, right? No, you wouldn’t faint right now. Especially not in the arms of a man you don’t know and the Biter herd behind you two.

You will stay strong! …

 

“Ugh… My head hurts like …”, you interrupt yourself as you sit up as fast as possible. Your head rewards you with a wave of pain. After a few seconds you feel a little bit better to inspect your new surroundings. Oh, luck gives you a second chance. You recognize the little room as one of the safe houses somewhere near the Tower.

A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, while you push back the thin blanket. Your injured leg is patched up nicely and almost pain free. Probably thanks to your unknown knight in shining armor. You look around to find the said man, but you are all alone … with a backpack you have never seen before. “I’m a terrible person”, you mumble to yourself as you stand up from the couch just to fall on the floor. Your leg seems to rebel against you, but you don’t really care.

Not a single interesting thing in the backpack. “Damn it”, you mumble a bit frustrated, then you close the bag again and turn around. “Holy hell! Don’t sneak upon me like this!”, your heart beat doubles for a moment. The man in front of you folds his arms smirking, “I just wanted to see if you find something interesting in my bag.”

This guy is your knight in shining armor? Well, that’s awkward now. “I’m sorry. Thanks for saving my ass out there. My name is [F/N] [L/N]”, you break the silence with a slight shimmer of red on your cheeks. “No problem. Couldn’t let the damsel in distress die, right? I’m Kyle Crane”, he introduces himself friendly.

You let out a dry laugh, “First things first, I’m not a damsel in distress. If I wouldn’t have been injured I could have killed all the Biters on my heels. Apart from this, have you seen a tall guy with [H/C] hair and a face painted with guilt?”

Crane looks at you for a brief moment. He seems amused by your sarcasm. “Then you are a sleeping beauty. I thought you would never wake up. Maybe I have seen this guy. Maybe not”, grinning like a little boy he buries his hands in his pockets and turn around to leave the room.

“Wait!”, without thinking you take a step forwards to grab his sleeve. Your leg is still a pain in the ass so you almost fall to the ground for the second time today. A strong hand grabs your arm before you can meet the floor. “You need to calm down”, Kyle helps you to sit down on the bed. Yes, you should probably take a deep breath and calm down… but you need answers.

“How long did I sleep?”, your saviour looks at you with narrowed eyes. “Almost a whole day”, relieved you let out a sigh, “Don’t you want to tell me why you were surrounded by Biters on your own?” Slowly you shake your head, while you stand up again. This time you are more careful and go easy on your injured leg.

“I’m sorry, but there is no time for that. I have to go now”, Crane grabs your arm, but this time gentler than before. “Do you want to get eaten alive? You can’t climb with your leg. Sit down and tell me where do you want to go?” For a second you stare out of the window. There is still a lot of time before the sun sets.

“I have to find my brother [B/N]. He needs a high five … in his face … with a chair. I just need a lot of painkillers, then I can climb the Tower within an hour. If you want to come with me, I’ll tell you the whole story”, you grab your backpack and make your way towards the door.

 Kyle watches you not even a little bit surprised. From the first second he knew you are a tough woman and it won’t be easy to deal with you. Now he has more evidences than he needs. “Lovely, that’s going to be a hell of a trip”, the man mumbles to himself as he grabs his own bag. The smile on your lips grows, “You really want to know the story behind my little misery?”

To climb with an injured leg is more difficult than you have thought, but you manage it somehow. “Yes, but I kinda want to make sure that you don’t die on the half of the way”, Crane replies and gives your backside a slight push so you land on the roof. “Hey! I tell you when I need help!”, you snap with red cheeks again.

His handsome smile doesn’t make it better for you, “I’m sorry, but that was a chance I had to take. So, where do we have to go?” You point into the right direction with your hand, “My brother is on his way to our good old friend Cheeto. He’s one of the few people, who dare to stand up against Rais and didn’t get killed for it. He has a house on the beach. Don’t worry, I know the way.”

"I'm not worried about the way. I'm sure we are not fast enough to make it there before the night comes", you know Crane is right, but you hoped anyway you two would make it in time. Without a further word you start your little trip.

 

"We are almost there!", Crane yells behind you, but you just focus on your "running" skills. Somehow you manage to use your injured leg without falling to the ground. Maybe it's the fear to get killed by a Volatile. Just around the corner and you two will be safe.

"No! Back! Back!", you use your UV light to keep the Volatile in front of you on distance. Your first impulse is to take a step back, but you collide with Kyle. "Damn it! We are surrounded", the two of you are standing back to back and no one really knows what to do. "Okay, I'm ready for a really good plan to survive this hell", the time is running out slowly, because your light starts to flicker. "That's your trip. I'm just the cursing and sarcastic sidekick", you suppress the need to roll your eyes, that's when you see something right in front of your feet.

"I have an idea, but I'm sure it will get hot and loud. Do you trust me?", you search through your pocket for a lighter. "No, not really....", a slight smile appears on your lips. "Smart man", you throw the burning lighter between the Biters. The oil on the ground starts to burn like hell.

One of the creatures wants to grab your shoulder, but you knock it out with a nice punch. "That's what you get for wanting to bite me", you couldn't hold back your sarcasm. Crane grabs your hand to drag you along the way between the Biters and Volatiles.

With a smooth move he closes the heavy door behind you. Panting you two lean against the cool metal. "I knew it would be a hell of a trip, but that was insane", you answer with a choked laugh, "But we are still alive." Your bag lands right next to the couch, where you let fall yourself. It feels like a piece of heaven even if it's an old used couch is.  "How's your head doing?", Kyle means the new wound on your left brow.

"I'm fine, just pissed that we didn't make it in one day to Cheeto's house", you stand up to take a look out of the window. It's so dark outside, but you still can see the smoke of your fire. "You didn't have time to tell me the story of your little misery", he changes the subject, while he looks through the kitchen to find something to eat.

A sigh escapes your mouth, "Me and my twin brother were always a good team 'til this damn day...

 

_"[B/N]! What did you do?", you grab his shoulder to stop him from running. He looks around alarmed, then he takes your hand in his. "We can't stay here. I have done what I had to do", all the time he just wanted to keep you safe. Somehow he had to get Antizin so both of you would survive._

_"Those were Rais' men, right? You fucking robbed Rais! Oh god, we are so dead!", you escape his iron grip to turn around. "That's why we are here", another voice joins the conversation. Five men of Rais' group are standing just a few metres away. They seem angry, that your brother killed their friends. "Give us back the Antizin, then we will have mercy. A painless death for you two."_

_He takes out his machete to show them his decision. No one of your family ever gave up without a good old fight. Apparently the men are prepared for resistance. One of them throws a Molotov Cocktail. Now the half of the roof is burning, which reduces the area to fight._

_Both of you underestimate the intelligence of the men. They move like ninjas and fight with sneaky weapons. "It's a shame that we have to kill someone beautiful like her. You betrayed Rais. Now she has to pay the price", the punch comes out of nowhere like the man. The smoke of the fire gives them the needed cover._

_You lose your balance and fall almost of the roof. In the last second you grab the edge. "Rais gave you everything you needed. You just had to do your job", your eyes widen immediately. Your brother works for Rais? "Maybe I have a better idea. Your sister will be a good compensation for your mistake. I'm sure Rais will have a lot of fun with her", suddenly you feel a wave of pain in your hand._

_You let go of the roof, but the fall doesn't shock you. [B/N] stepped on your fingers, worked for Rais and betrayed him in the same minute. You can't recognize him anymore. That's not the brother you knew for your whole life._

_The impact on the ground snaps you back into the reality. There is so much blood everywhere from the wound on your leg, but at least you doesn't feel the pain. The Biters turn around to the cause of the noise. Unfortunately it was your fall. You can't get a good grip on the time. Everything is just dancing in front of your eyes._

_Suddenly your brother grabs your arm to drag you onto your feet. You couldn't say a single word. "So, what's your plan?", he asks panting. Why did you always listen to your brother? Why didn't you make your own plan? ..._

"That's the whole story. I never had time to ask this idiot why he worked for Rais and betrayed him. I guess I don't need the answer anymore. He did the same with me. Left me behind without looking back. The Apocalypse changed him. I don't know what happened with him", you end your story with a bad feeling in your stomach.

Betrayal. You never thought you would ever taste it on your own. It's a really bitter taste with a slight attachment of anger and sadness. But the worst thing is that the taste sticks on your tongue like glue. You can't think of something else but the one person, who betrayed you.

Kyle puts his hand on your shoulder not really sure what he should say. Softly he turns you around so you face him. "Let me clean your wound", the alcohol burns a little bit, but it needs to be done. You can't risk an infection now. You watch every move Kyle does. Suddenly you realize you know nothing but his name.

That typical smirk appears on his lips, "Do you like what you see?" Unfortunately the smile doesn't reach his brown eyes. "What are you doing here in Harran?", your question surprises him a little bit. It's like a shadow flashes over his face for a second. "I had a mission and got betrayed like you so I know how you feel", he doesn't really want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry", you mumble and feel bad for asking. Kyle rests his hand right next your head on the wall, "I'm not. I wouldn't have met you otherwise." You furrow your eyebrows amused. "Great, you found a sarcastic Biter's ass kicking woman in the middle of hell, who is seeking for revenge. Congratulation!", you cross your arms in front of your chest. "That's one way to describe you. I would say: a unique diamond surrounded by death", his brown eyes meet your [E/C] ones matching to his charming words. Wow, that was ... nice?

"Thanks, but we know each other for whole two days. Isn't that a little bit too early to call me a diamond?", this is going into a direction you might like and dislike at the same time. "Yeah, but it kinda feels like we know each other longer than that. I can't really describe it", to be honest you know exactly what he means. In the middle of chaos you two worked together like a team, where the members trained together for years.

You open your mouth to reply something intelligent, but your brain stops to work in the worst moment. Kyle looks at you with narrowed eyes for a second, "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" That's a really good question. If you just would know the answer.

There is a lot of going on in your head right now. Especially a lot of weird ideas like close the gap between you two and kiss an almost unknown man between Biters, Volatiles, Rais' men and betrayal. Crane's fingers snap you back into reality as he grabs your chin softly. Suddenly your heart skips a beat. That can't be true, right?

His lips ghost over yours almost touching, but still apart. You really want to kiss him, but your body is just standing there apparently waiting for the right moment. The two of you are so close you are already breathing the same air. It seems like his eyes are searching for approval in yours. Can't he see the big fucking "JUST DO IT!" in your [E/C] eyes?

Suddenly Crane takes a step back to realise you, "We should rest. We will need our energy tomorrow." You only nod without a word, while he scratches his head awkwardly. "Well, you take the bed and I sleep on the couch." A slight smile appears on your lips, "We can sleep in the same bed, Crane. I won't bite you." Finally your sarcasm is back in place.

"I'm sure your bites are sweeter than the Biter's one", he follows you laughing into the bedroom. "Oh, there are you terribly wrong, darling", you wink at him seductively, while you take the machete of your belt. You put your weapon on the nightstand right next to Crane's knife.

"Ladies' first", Kyle lends you his hand to help you get on the bed. Smirking you roll your eyes, but accept his help anyway. At least the situation isn't awkward anymore between the two of you even if you are lying in a really small bed together.

"Night, Crane", you turn around to face the wall. "Sleep well, sleeping beauty", he replies chuckling for a brief moment. To your surprise you can feel his hot breath against your skin on your neck. Alright, he's really close to you. Your heart is already freaking out in your chest.  The only good point is that Kyle can't see your red cheeks. That's going to be a hell of a night.

 

Slowly you open your eyes. Somehow you feel really good. Your body is full of energy. It's like you had the best sleep of your entire life. Suddenly your heart skips a beat. There we go again. You are curled against Kyle's side, resting your head on his chest, while his arm holds you close to him. Maybe that's why you feel so safe and warm. Apart from this, Crane's button up shirt is wrapped around you like a blanket. Somehow the butterflies in your stomach dance samba right now and you try to suppress the dumb smile that's forming on your lips.

A look on your watch tells you it's already ten a.m. and you two are still sleeping. "Damn it", you mumble, while you sit up and put a hand on Kyle's chest to wake him up, "Hey, Crane. Get up." His head rolls to the other side without opening his eyes. "Come on, sleepyhead!", you shake him a little bit rougher now, but he doesn't seem to care.

An evil smile appears on your lips as you grab your pillow. Right after the first hit on his head Kyle is more than awake. "What?! What?! ... Are you kidding me? I almost had a heart attack", he stares at you with his brown widened eyes. As innocent as possible you look at him, "I gave you a chance, but you didn't move an inch. We are running out of time. I'm not sure where [B/N] goes, when he gets his Antizin from Cheeto."

Kyle rubs his eyes sighing, while you jump over his body to get ready. Your injured leg rewards you with a little wave of pain, but you just ignore it. "You could wake me the next time with something nice not with a pillow into my face", you hear Crane mumbling as you grab two water bottles from your bag.

"Something nice? Alright, the next time it's a Biter almost eating your face instead of a pillow", you make your way back into the bedroom, where he already grab his bag from the ground. He rolls his eyes as he takes the water bottle you hold out for him.

"That's not quite what I thought of. What about a kiss or a hot and steamy cup of coffee?", his handsome smile kills you almost. Somehow you manage to keep a straight face, "I'll think about it for the next time." Crane lets out a dry laugh for brief moment, "For the next time? I volunteer to take the couch for the rest of my life."

"I hope not", you whisper more to yourself, but Kyle hears it anyway. Nothing could wipe way that big grin on his lips now.

 

"No, no, no, no", you mumble in trance as you see Cheeto's house burning like a camp fire. "There!", Crane points at the edge of the bridge with his hand. Someone is hanging there for his dear life and you know already who it is. Without a further word you run towards the steps to the bridge.

The first of Rais' men falls to the ground after he met your throwing knife. Like hundred times before you slide to the edge to grab your brother's arm. His eyes widen surprised, "[F/N]?! I... I thought you are dead!" You try to pull him up, but he's too heavy for you. "A few Biters won't be the dead of me, you should know it better."

The anger you felt the days before is gone within one second. You are just happy to see him alive. "[F/N]!", you turn your head as good as possible to see that one of Rais' men makes his way towards you. Crane takes care of the other three guys and can't help you right now.

"Damn it!", you search with your left hand through your bag for a weapon, while your brother clings on your right one. It's terrible painful how his entire weight hangs on only one arm. "Come on, come on!", there is nothing useful you find in your pockets. Unfortunately your machete is out of your reach.

"Let go, [F/N]. I'm not worth it to put your life in danger again", your brother gives you a comforting smile. That's the man you know your whole life. "No!", is the only answer you can say. He slowly shakes his head. "You were always stubborn like hell. I betrayed you. Let go of me", [B/N] holds out his free hand with a knife for you to grab it.

You can feel how you slowly lose the grip on his arm. "Don't you dare to die on me now! I gave everything to find you!", you will hold on your decision. Rais' man puts his leg on your back, then you feel the sharp blade of a knife on your throat. "I'm sorry. Remember, I love you!", you can feel how tears start to pool in your eyes.

"Aw, how lovely!", the man comments the situation sarcastic. Your brother gives you a last smile before he lets go of your hand. Without his help you can't hold him anymore. It seems like an eternity how he falls into his death. You still hold out your right hand for him, but he would never grab it again.

It's paralyzing you so you don't even notice how the weight of the man disappears like the knife on your throat. Tears are running down your cheeks. Yes, he betrayed you, but he was still your twin brother. Someone grabs your shoulder to turn you away from the edge.

Kyle has blood all over his clothes, but it doesn't seem to be his own. You burry your face into his chest crying. Without a word he wraps you up in his arms to comfort you. "I couldn't even tell him that I love him, too", you feel torn apart, hating yourself for how it ended between the two of you. "I'm sure he knew it", Crane replies stroking your head softly.

You escape his grip to look into his brown eyes. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, Kyle", he gives you his a slight smile. "There is no need to thank me. I didn't told you, but I still have a mission. Rais is my target. Want to join me?", for a brief moment you stare at him with your [E/C] eyes.

Surprised by your own coolness you press your lips against his as you wrap your arms around his neck. Within one second Crane kisses back, resting his hands on your hips. Yes, you haven't definitely never felt something like this before. A whole firework of emotions gets triggered.

The two of you break apart after a few moments. "I'll take that as a yes", you have never seen such a big smile on his face. "You bet! Let's get away from here. It's frustrating me a little bit", you stand up from the ground. "That's going to be a hell of a trip, right?", Crane puts his arm around your shoulder and nods in agreement.

"Great, I thought it's going to be boring now without some action..."


End file.
